Agent Sanders
Agent Griffin Royce Sanders, referred to as Griff or Roy when off-duty, and referred to by his callsign, "Sanders", when in active duty, is the Standard Firearms and CQC (Close-Quarter Combat) Expert of Mobile Task Force Delta-5, colloquially known as "The Front Runners." ' Background ''Details on agent Sanders' early life, such as his educational background, place of birth, and other details not related to his status as an Agent of the SCP Foundation are stored in separate documents. Those seeking this information must first consult me. This action has been sanctioned by all present members of the 0-5 Council. -Dr. Glass '' Prior to his recruitment within the SCP Foundation, agent Sanders was a member of the reserve military of the █████████. Agent Sanders is proficient in every branch of the standard firearms array, (rifles, handguns, light machine-guns), and has extensively studied and mastered the Filipino martial art Eskrima before his recruitment. Agent Sanders was recruited by Foundation personnel after he assisted in the suppression and eventual containment of a large SCP-008 outbreak. Taking note of Sanders' incredible marksmanship, Mobile Task Force Commander ████ had him recruited and stationed at Humanoid Containment Site-17. At Site-17, Agent Sanders studied and mastered a variety of martial arts, including Krav-Maga, Aikido, Brazilian Jiujitsu, and Jeet-Kun-Do while under the supervision and study of Site-17 Security Head, Agent ██████. Agent Sanders quickly rose through the ranks of On-Site Security, eventually being tasked with the training and field instruction of Foundation recruits. During the events of Incident "Tempest Night", Agent Sanders assisted in the evacuation of all on-site researchers, and mobilized a retaliation squadron comprised of surviving security forces to re-contain escaped SCPs. This task was met with varying degrees of success. After "clean-and-sweep" operations had concluded, Agent Sanders was awarded with a promotion and a position on Mobile Task Force Delta-5. Agent Sanders is currently situated in Brittany France, preparing to intercept a large shipment of anomalous items intended for an auction sponsored by Marshall, Carter, and Dark Ltd. Personality On duty, agent Sanders adheres to strict personal code of conduct and honor. Agent Sanders consistently attempts to minimize collateral damage and loss of life, and has shown to be a capable diplomat should the need arise. Sanders is strictly religious, but is not close-minded or hateful of those who do not share his beliefs. The agent possesses a dry sense of humor and severely hates being idle, preferring to assist others in any way he can. Genuinely kind-hearted and well meaning, but is prone to making blunt remarks on the appearance, lifestyle choices, and abilities of those around him. Talents and Skills *Certified master of close quarters combat. *Certified marksman, and expert on the standard firearms array. *Psionic Resistance Index of 27. (Average PsiRI of a human being is 24.) With the added resistance derived from the Remote Termination Microchip impanted in his neural cortex, Agent Sanders' PsiRI is estimated to be at 36. *Licensed pilot and assault vehicle driver. Weaponry and Equipment *'Standard Mobile Task Force "Blacksuit": capable of stopping machine gun fire, approximately 80 times lighter than standard law-enforcement kevlar vests. *'Collapsible Telekill Combat Blade': Close combat weapon. For use against rogue deities and reality benders. *'Sig Sauer P238': Handgun. Concealed personal firearm. *'Beowulf .50 Caliber Assault Rifle': Heavy duty assault rifle utilized for assault and interception missions. *'Vector Submachinegun' (Silenced): For use on stealth and acquisition missions. *'Remote Termination Microchip': Allows for a quick and easy death if ever captured by an enemy. Doubles as psionic and telepathic protection. Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Mobile Task Force